


10th of December! You can never have too much Tinsel. A Symbrock Fic

by MarshmallowFictionVision



Series: Advent Fan Work Fest 2018 [8]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Adorable, Arguing, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Cute, Drabble, Eddie Brock Loves Venom Symbiote, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Venom Symbiote Loves Eddie Brock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 17:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmallowFictionVision/pseuds/MarshmallowFictionVision
Summary: After a while of being boyfriends with his 'Parasite', Eddie realises that Venom probably doesn't understand most Earth traditions. It's getting closer to Christmas, and though Eddie hasn't bothered with it for a while, he can't deny V when he has gotten him so excited. Shopping Time!!!





	10th of December! You can never have too much Tinsel. A Symbrock Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I realise it is no longer December but I am determined to finish this series no matter what. So art and fics will be coming out in all sorts of weird orders, more info in the series discription. I just want to thank you all for your support it has been amazing andeveryone who has read or seen one of these works has always brightened my day so I want to do my best to finish it for all of you. Hope you still enjoy this dispite the Christmasy stuff! <3

As Eddie does a little winter cleaning, a thought stumbles into his mind. It's the 10th of December, but does his boyfriend even know what Christmas is? He scrubs the oven a little harder. Is there even any point in telling him? It's not like Eddie really celebrates it anymore, not for at least a year now. Just as he is putting some Tater Tots on a tray and into the oven, Venom decides answer his mental question.

 

“No, I do not know what a Christmas is. Tell me Eddie?” The human swoons as he sets the timer for food. “You like it when I speak into your mind Eddie? I should do it more often.” All Eddie can do is blush. Of course he likes it! A lot if he's honest with himself. He can feel his Symbiote chuckle and grips the counter so as not to collapse in pleasure.

 

“Can we get back to Christmas buddy?” He tries to compose himself as he feels V settle down. “Okay. So, can you come out V? I'd rather see you as I talk this time.” His response is the familiar tugging feeling of his Symbiote manifesting himself outside of Eddie's body. V gently rests his gooey head on Eddie's shoulder.

 

“This better Eddie?” The alien nuzzles him, bringing a warmth to his heart and a smile to his face.

 

“Yes, this is better. So Christmas. It's a-” His explanation was cut off by the sound of the food alarm. “Oh food's done!” Eddie could already feel his Venom pulling him toward the kitchen. “Yes V I'm on it.” He pulled himself up and towards the oven, grabbing some oven mitts on the way so as not to burn himself. Serving the hot Tater Tots in a large bowl, he grabbed his stash of chocolate, with a little help from Venom, and sat down again with the food. “Dig in buddy, but be careful, it's hot.” They both began eating as Eddie continued his story, his voice muffled slightly by food. “So, as I was saying, Christmas is a really old human tradition. It used to mean the same thing to everyone who celebrated it, but these days it can mean different things to different people.” He went on to explain what Christmas meant to him, Venom watching and listening intently, a twinkle in his white eyes. “I used to love decorating for Christmas, the soft twinkle of the lights, the shining tinsel, the sparkling tree. But I didn't do it last year. I moved here for a start, couldn't afford decorations, and I wasn't truly that bothered.” V seemed a little put out by that.

 

“Do you feel bothered this year Eddie?” There was a slight hopeful twinge to his voice that almost made Eddie cry just a little. He'd never heard nor seen his Symbiote look so hopeful yet somehow sad. He seemed so excited before. The man was nodding before he even realised.

 

“Yes, if you want me to be V, of course I'll be bothered.” Venom perked up again, smiling broadly.

 

“Yesss! Christmas sounds fun! I want a Christmas with you Eddie!” Gently, the human caresses his boyfriend's head.

 

“I love you Venom.” The Symbiote snuggles closer to his host, to his lover.

 

“I love you too Eddie.” The pair re-merge together as V was starting to feel the strain of maintaining a seperate form. Eddie relishes the feeling of his Venom safely back inside him.

 

“So, I guess we should start by decorating the flat?” He feels an unmistakable warmth fill him and takes that as a yes. “But first we have to buy the decorations, I don't have any at the moment.” V seemed to become even more excitable at that suggestion and Eddie soon found himself on his feet. “Woah woah, okay buddy, we're going, don't panic.” He chuckled, pulling on his hoodie and heading out towards the nearest store that sold decorations at a reasonable price. “See look, made it here already buddy.” Unfortunately, Venom's excitement was still insatiable.

 

“I wanna go in Eddie! Let us go in!” The man's feet already felt as though they were moving so he let out a long sigh.

 

“I'm going V I'm going! Please relax we'll be there soon enough.” Feeling his control return he smiles and takes them off into the store. As soon as they stepped through the door Eddie felt his Venom’s excitement once more. The whole place twinkled and shone like nothing the alien Symbiote had ever seen before, even the human had to admit he was enthralled. Now he was remembering just how much he missed Christmas, and why. It was such a magical time of year, and maybe now he had V the magic would return to the season. Thankfully the lights weren't blaring too badly for the Symbiote, so the pair explored the softly glowing isles gleefully searching for the perfect decorations.

 

Obviously they bought the softest fairy lights they could find, in the warmest and nicest colours, but when they got to tinsel things got complicated. There were the obvious choices of green or red or silver or gold, but then there were more interesting choices like blue, pink, a sort of pearlescent pinky white one, orange, and so many more. So much choice! Eddie was drawn to the more traditional colours but V wanted some random ones and only red from the traditional one. Soon a playful argument broke out between the Symbiote and his vessel about whether green was a bad choice because surely the tree would be green and that was enough green, but Eddie was very attached to the memories of those colours. “Come on V, green is great, it looks good I promise.”

 

“But look at the colours! So interesting! Too much green!”

 

“It'll be fine I promise lets just put it in the cart-” However as he tries to fo do, he is cut off by the loss of control to that arm as V takes over and throws the tinsel back.

 

“No green!”

 

“Come on buddy it's not that much I just-” It was at this point that Eddie remembered he was in a public place, in essence, arguing with himself. And, sure enough, turning around he sees a woman, frozen in place, staring at him. He chuckles a little and smiles awkwardly in an attempt to seem somewhat normal before grabbing red, gold, blue, and the pearlescent white tinsels and rushing to the next isle. He could feel the regret of his partner start to overtake his emotions, smiling he fights off the anxiety with loving feelings. “Relax V, that was hilarious, nothing to stress over. Did I get the ones you wanted?”

 

After a moment of nothing, probably due to shyness his Symbiote responded with a quiet; “I love you Eddie.” The man chuckled and decided to take that as a yes. They continued around the store, some agreements, a few more playful arguments followed by odd looks, and a lot of laughter. But finally, quite a few hours after they arrived, they headed home, all stocked up with everything they needed to decorate. And yes, they had both made compromises, but that was the point, and they were both happy in the end.

 

Home at last, all the shopping spread out across the floor, Eddie flops onto the sofa for some well deserved rest. Well, he tries to rest, but Venom is far too excited, and it's making even resting exhausting. “Just one minute V? Then I promise we'll start decorating. I need a short break to get my breath back. I love you.” Everything settles, and Eddie breathes a sigh and smiles. Finally, a moment of relaxation with his boyfriend. Even V ends up enjoying it, just relaxing and revealing in the warmth of his boyfriend's love.

 

When about half an hour has passed Eddie finally stands again. “Okay Venom, I'm good now, shall we decorate?” Almost immediately the excitement of his Symbiote returned.

 

“Yesss Eddie! Yes yes yes!” He chuckled at the clear excitement in his partner's voice.

 

“Right, lights first, then tinsel, then we'll start the tree.” Eddie began to get to work with one of the boxes of lights, but V seemed somewhat distracted. “You alright buddy?” It took a moment for him to respond as Eddie began to hang the lights around the walls.

 

“Yes, I just wondered, why do we put lights up again? Also, can I help?” How is it that his Symbiote could have him fall in love more and more each day? The man sighed in a kind of contented manner before responding.

 

“It's basically just because it looks pretty, gives everything a warm glow that makes you feel happy inside V.”

 

“Like how I feel with you Eddie?” That statement caught him a bit off guard, and the fact that Venom had said it so quickly and genuinely. Eddie's heart was singing with joy so deeply that he hadn't realised he was midway through falling, that was until his Symbiote caught him. But still he stayed there a moment, leaning back on the goo that had stopped him from hitting the floor, swept off his feet by his boyfriend's love. “Eddie! Are you okay!?” Only the panic in V's voice snapped him out of his daze, he stood back.

 

“Yes, yes I'm fine. Sorry. I just, gosh I love you V. So much.” The warmth of his boyfriend's love overtook him so much he almost swoons again. “You make me feel warm inside too love. And yes please do help me I can't get these things to stay up properly.” Immediately a black gooey arm-like appendage protrudes out of him and hangs up the part that Eddie was struggling with.

 

They continue to hang the lights around the room, and then tinsel over the top of them, until all the lights and tinsel that aren't reserved for the tree are up. Eddie stands back and smiles, proud of their work so far. “Now it's just the tree left to put up buddy. Still excited to help?” He knew the answer even before his partner responded.

 

“Yes yes yes!” In the blink of an eye the box was already open and Venom was messily trying to put it together. Eddie couldn't help but chuckle before rushing over to help. With the both of them working together the tree was up in no time, and the decorations hung just as fast. Lights, tinsel, baubles, all of it. After which the pair of them flop down onto the sofa to breathe a moment. “It's beautiful Eddie.”

 

The man couldn't help chuckling a little. Yes it did look beautiful, but it also entertained him greatly. All the random colours of tinsel his Symbiote had chosen looked hilarious yet somehow worked. Not to mention all the strange baubles they had ended up getting, things like a burger, baguets, tacos, and, okay they were basically all food related. And yet still everything seemed so, perfect. “I love you V. So much.”

 

“Me too Eddie, me too.”

 

That evening, as the pair cooked dinner together, Eddie realised just why it was all so perfect. He had Venom, and now even his decorations for Christmas would remind him of that, and just how lucky he really was.

 


End file.
